Off The Record
by Protoman32x
Summary: To think a meteor storm would send two Gem Dark-Knight to a supposed Gem-less planet and on a collision course with a war that decide the future of the universe itself/Warning: Blood&Gore, language, limes, rape etc


**AN: Hello readers, this is a story I created for a creative writing class, that I and my beta reader is re-writing for the public. Also I do not own "Steven Universe" nor it's charcters. Just the OC's. Please support the official release.**

Calcite POV  
August 29, 2001  
Beach City, North Carolina  
Forecast: 58*F- Fog rolling in from the northeast- 60% chance of rain

Entry: 248

Beach City, a usually high tourist destination and known for it's almost pure white sand, and friendly atmosphere. Right now it's anything BUT that. It is home to military from across the world, from America to Australia. We were currently on the beach outside of the Crystal Gems' temple, me and Peridot were going over last minute plan changes with the section commanders as we began preparing for a war of intergalactic origin, but for me and my sibling it should be just business as usual right? No it's not, I have broken the cardinal rule of being a Gem Dark-Knight, well ex in my case, and that is bring my emotions to the field of battle, but I can't help it. I not only have fallen for a comrade of mine, but this group has become more of a family than I ever had with just my younger brother Tourmaline. We been inseparable since the day we graduated the Gem Corps and he's been the same ever since, a really trustworthy, but hard headed gem. As I write this I might just get a few things off my chest. First is my brother's mate Pearl, from the beginning I really couldn't see what he saw in a servant gem and in my eyes, she was a gem that was suffering massive emotional post traumatiòĺc stress disorder, a common disorder for anyone that have been on a warfront before. But As time progress and we found more of her background I changed my opinion though I may not agree with it, she misses Rose Quartz and I cannot blame her for that, hell if Tour should die I wouldn't know what I do. Another person of interest is one Connie Maheswaran, the future mate of one Steven Universe through either doesn't admit it, but with all seriousness anyone with eyes could see they wanted each other. They were currently fused shining Rose Quartz sword. As me, my sibling and comrades look at the approaching invasion fleet we look to the future with a scent of fear, but for me it's a scent of a inevitable. The last interesting character is Steven Quartz Universe. To think my entire foundation of life changed due to this kid. (Though he and Connie are both fifteen to me and the rest of the gems he still is a kid.) He showed me compassion even when I didn't deserve one bit. He showed me friendship at a point where even my own brother left me, and helped me through one of the darkest times in my life, and because of that, I am in the situation i'm in today. As the wind began to pick up, I could almost feel the hand of the grim reaper coming over us and the town of barely one hundred people. I could see the flag-ship of the Homeworld Gems' coming from the Earth's atmosphere. Usually the flagship isn't used mostly due to the diamond's ego in thinking that the indigenous lifeforms on the plant will give up once they see the power of the homeworld force's which most of the time they do. See most of the galaxy knows (or at least the one's that have the unlucky experience of being invaded) that though the homeworld prides itself on being more technologically advanced than most civilizations, we are really a barbaric group when it comes to the field of battle and we will try and win by any means we are fit. For the last couple of millennium we try to put that behind us but apparently Earth has become a major thorn due to their failure of capturing it and the "traitorous gems" that grace it. Please spare me if there's a traitor within our "glorious" species, it's the the higher-ups. From committing so many crimes, ranging from genetically modifying unwilling people from other planets, kidnapping planet's inhabitants and creating a superweapon then trying to hide it within a planet. I'm surprised that the galactic council isn't trying to stop the invasion, then realized that the diamond's hold massive authority in it. Now as the 93rd regime is supporting Jasper and Garnet as they battle against Yellow and Orange diamond in a showcase of power, I end this entry. Now before you go ahead and try and go to the fights, unfortunately my mate thought it be funny to make that my journal always start from the beginning, so that's sucks. Well in till the next entry, goodbye and let's the fates be forever in your favor.


End file.
